


Flames of Rebirth

by Mystic_Rising



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Based on what chapter gets uploaded, F/M, Gen, He has a non quirk power, How Do I Tag, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, That's just for the tags, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Rising/pseuds/Mystic_Rising
Summary: Izuku was destroyed when he lost his dream to become a hero, until one man believed in him when no one else did. He gave him confidence, power, knowledge. But most importantly he gave him love, friendship, and hope. With a new resolve, Izuku will build a new world.





	1. Hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Renew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693213) by [readerdreamer5625](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerdreamer5625/pseuds/readerdreamer5625). 
  * Inspired by [Phoenix Hero: Reborn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/477613) by Review Fiction. 



> I was inspired by ‘Phoenix hero: Reborn’, which was based on the original story 'Renew'. Both are amazing and creative works that are awesome reads. Their basic premise is that Reborn teaches Izuku sun flames in his dreams. That is where the similarities end with my fic. I have a shit ton of ideas for fics, but I’m starting with this one because I know what direction I want to take with this story. I hope y’all forgive my shitty writing. This is my first fanfic and to be frank I’m scared I’ll fuck up on details and dialogue, and words. Updates will be kinda irregular, based on how happy I am with the chapter and if I’m busy with exams and work or not. I have the plot written out, I just need to find the details to execute the ideas.  
> Oh! And I'll be revising the chapters later on if I feel I can fix some things like to make the dialogue more expressive.

It all started at the tender age of four. Izuku Midoriya grew up in a world filled with superpowers known as quirks. 200 years ago in Qingqing China a child was born who emitted light. Since then more and more people were born with unique powers dubbed as quirks.

As the supernatural phenomena became widespread, crime soared and thrived. During this period of instability criminals used their powers for gain with little regard to the wellbeing of others. As the crime wave seemed endless, hope aroved. Brave men and women stood up to these selfish bastards who harmed others, protecting the masses as the government tried to salvage the situation. 

And thus heroes were born. 

Izuku grew up admiring Japan’s number one hero, All Might. A hero who saves people with a smile. Every night he watches an All Might video before going to sleep.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at how cool All Might is! See! He lifted that train to save someone. I wanna be like him when I grow up"

Inko watched with mirthful eyes as her son excitedly waved his hands around. "Of course you will Izuku! But first you have to go to bed"

"Ehh? But I don't want to. I want to watch more All Might videos.", he said with a pout.

"If you don't sleep well you will never be as strong as All Might'"

"I'll go to bed now!"

Inko chuckled as Izuku scurried off to bed. When her son was gone she sighed and her face was marred with concern. Tomorrow they will go to the quirk specialist to find out why Izuku has yet to manifest his quirk.

* * *

 As soon as the family of two returned from the doctor, Izuku ran to his room and shut the door. He ignored his mother calling him to see if he is all right. He just wants to be left alone.

_“Give up on becoming a hero”_

Izuku let the anguished cry he has been holding since the hospital out. He didn’t want to worry his mother, so he cried into his pillow where the sounds would be muffled.

All he wanted to do was to help people. He wants to see people smile, knowing that they will be okay. He didn’t like how people lose their friends and family to villain attacks. He hated the thought of precious places and objects filled with love and memories be destroyed due to someone’s deliberate actions.

He wanted to be like All Might, who gave people hope and security.

But he can’t because he is _Quirkless._ Villains are dangerous. They would kill anyone. What’s to stop them from killing Izuku simply because he is quirkless. If anything, he is more vulnerable to a villain attack than the normal civilian.

But despite the dangers, despite knowing that no one would have faith in his dream, Izuku continues to have the fragile hope that one day he too could become a hero. He will strive for his dream, even if he has to take the lonely path.

But it hurts. It hurts to be quirkless. It hurts to know that his dream which was once in the grasp of his hand now seems so far away.

Wrapped in the warmth of his All Might blanket, Izuku cries himself to sleep, hoping that tomorrow the nightmare will end.

When Izuku opens his eyes he is in a world of endless white, empty of all things. There was no warmth, no cold, no sound, neither shadow nor light. Just white.

He looked around in a panic. Where was his room? His All Might action figures, his hero posters, his warm bed and the lovingly worn out books his mother gave him.

He couldn’t breathe. He was having a panic attack.

Was this because of a villain? What happened to his mother? Would anyone care that he is gone?

He. Couldn’t. Breath. As his mind was occupied by dark thoughts, he failed to notice an approaching figure until it stood before him.

“Ciaossu”

The sound broke through Izuku’s foggy mind and he finally registered he was not alone. He was scared. He didn’t know this stranger. What if it was the same man who took him away from his home and into this desolate world. Izuku had no means of escape in case this man tried to harm him. No way to protect himself.

That was until Izuku finally looked at the person in front of him. It wasn’t a man, nor a woman, nor a child like him. It was a baby. A baby with curly sideburns and spikey hair covered by a fedora with a chameleon on top. The baby was oddly dressed in formal attire consisting of a black suit and collared shirt. He was even wearing a tie.

Oddly enough it was not the clothes that caught Izuku’s eyes. It was the bright yellow pacifier the baby wore.

Reborn noted the boy’s attention on the pacifier and seamlessly diverted Izuku’s attention by speaking once more.

“Pathetic. How old are you? I’m just a baby, but at least I’m not a crybaby like you”

 Izuku was stupified by the child before him. Now Izuku may be only four years old, but he was the smartest child in his school. He knew the baby just insulted him without using the profanity Kacchan loved so much.

Even more surprising was how cleanly the baby spoke. Perfect japanese and no difficulty with pronunciations. He was so surprised that he forgot why he was crying in the first place.

“That’s better” Reborn said with a smirk as Izuku stopped crying.

“Now tell me what are you doing here. A brat like you shouldn’t be in this place.”

At the reminder that Izuku was away from home, he started to tear up again. Thankfully he didn’t sob or any other noise that would have annoyed Reborn and given Izuku a kick to the stomach.

“I-I don’t know. I was sleeping in my bed, crying because the doctor told me I was quirkless. As soon as I opened my eyes I was here, away from home”

Reborn was annoyed that the kid didn’t know how he got here. He himself would have loved a way to get out. But one word stood out against the others. Quirkless. Reborn doesn’t know what the kid means, and if there is one thing Reborn hates, it's not knowing something. Knowledge is power, and Reborn prides himself on being powerful. 

“Heh. Kid it’s rude not to introduce yourself. Didn’t your mother teach you any manners?”

Izuku flushed crimson at the rudeness he showed. He wanted to refute that the baby insulted him in his first sentence, but then remembered that he was so absorbed in his misery he turned out his surroundings. It didn’t matter if the baby gave out his name, Izuku would have just ignored it.

Stuttering, Izuku gave out his name and learned that the baby was called Reborn.

“Now, tell me what you mean by ‘quirkless’.”

Izuku is hesitant, but figures a baby shouldn’t care that he is essentially a cripple by societal standards. He tells Reborn that of his dream, to be a hero like All Might, he tells about the amazing things people can due with quirks, like his friend kacchan who can make explosions or his mom who has limited telekinesis.

As Izuku finished his explanation Reborn lets out a bark of laughter and under his breath he says “so that’s what’s occurring. Huh” as though he came to a realization.

Izuku just looks confused as Reborn says “Before I got here, there was nothing like what you described. There were no heroes or villains. There were no superpowers. If there were I would know.”

Izuku was astounded by what Reborn said. A world without quirks. No heroes saving the day, no villains to endanger people. It sounded like a peaceful world. But why would a baby be so aware of the world when he shouldn’t be able to talk?

Reborn interrupted him before he got the chance to say anything.

“Now, I may look like a baby, but I am much older than you. I know many things, and I assure you I know my surroundings enough to notice if superheroes are fighting. And before you ask why I look like a baby, just know that I do not like talking about it” 

Reborn’s voice took a dangerous edge at the last bit. So much so that Izuku started sweating in fear and resolved to never ask about his past.

The two chatted rather amicably to pass the time, or as amicably Reborn could be to a child who is as far from an equal as one could be. It's not like anyone is equal to Reborn, but those who were powerful earned his respect, and a child has none of the experience that would earn Reborn's respect. 

As the hours passed, Izuku began to grow drowsy. Reborn may be egotistical and selfish, but he is also a gentleman, so Leon turned into a futon so the boy may rest. As he closed his eyes, Izuku found himself awake in his bed once more.

* * *

Months passed like this. Everytime Izuku goes to sleep he meets Reborn. Reborn was appalled that his only company was a four year old, and resolved to drill into his head all the knowledge he has acquired, from Languages to mathematics and sciences, only so that he may have better company. 

At night Izuku was given attention and knowledge. By day he was alone and abused.

Inko loved her son, quirkless or not. But the same cannot be said for the father. As soon as he learned his son was quirkless he accused Inko of cheating on him and promptly left the house. Inko had to get a job to support them, so he saw less of his mother. The home which was once filled with warmth and laughter felt cold and empty.  This is without mentioning the abuse at school.

As soon as the kids learned he was quirkless, he was christened with the cruel nickname ‘Deku’ to signify his worthlessness. The teachers ignored him. The children bullied him. 

But worst of all was his best friend, Katsuki. He constantly belittled Izuku for his dream. He frequently experimented his quirk on the quirkless boy, stating he might as well have  _ some _ use.

Reborn noted the damage the days Izuku had school, but never pressed for information when it was obvious what happened based on their initial conversation about quirks. 

This changed the day Bakugou fell into a stream. He lashed out at Izuku for wanting to help him.

That night Izuku cried to Reborn.

“E-Everybody in s-school hates me. Pappa left because I-I'm useless and Mama is away working. K-kacchan said I can never be a h-hero and that I'm w-worthless."

Towards the end Izuku suppressed a sob. It hurts more because while he knew being a quirkless hero would be hard, he didn't expect his best friend to abandon him, for everyone save his mother to abandon him. 

Reborn suspected the abuse, but it didn't stop him from feeling appalled by the teacher’s neglect. It was their damn job to care for the children. Izuku may be quirkless, but he is brilliant. He absorbs Reborn’s lessons like a sponge, asking thoughtful questions and deducing much on his own. And for christ sake he was only 4, no one should expect much out of him yet they hold him to higher standards than the rest of his class. 

Reborn grinned at a stray thought he had. See, he is rather spiteful, and these quirk users sound stupidly arrogant for people who did not earn their power. Seeing how he is stuck in this place he may as well cause some chaos for entertainment.

But first he had to convince the kid. It shouldn’t be too hard seeing how the boy wants to be a hero. 

Reborn summoned his flames and awashed Izuku in their healing warmth. 

“Reborn! You told me you didn’t have a quirk” he said amazed by the fire. It didn’t burn, rather it felt comfortable. Reborn may be cold, but he is also the warmest person Izuku has ever met apart from his mother.

“I did. This isn’t a quirk. These are flames. Everyone has them. Even you”

“E-Even me?!”

“That’s right”, he purred. “Izuku, would you like to learn how to use flames? With them you can become a hero.” 

“I-I can become a hero?” Izuku tearfully said. Reborn couldn’t suppress his smile. Kid was easy to trick. He should know not to make a deal with a devil. 

“Hold out your hand”

And both their worlds were blinded by fire.

* * *

 

 

When they both regained their vision, they simply stared at Izuku's hands lit with flames.

Reborn couldn't breath as he stared at the flames. 

“You have two flame types” he said with a stupified tone of voice. Very rarely did anything surprise Reborn into a stupor, and what he was seeing was one of them.   
“Huh?”  
Reborn lights up his hand “I have sun flames, colored a golden yellow, but your flames are of a different color. What do you see?”  
“Um, a dark orange in the middle mixed with gold?”  
“Correct. You have primary sky flames and secondary sun flames. Secondary flames are rare and are normally weak, but yours are almost as powerful as your primary.”  
“Wait what are sky flames?”  
Reborn sighs, exasperated in having to teach the most basic of information to a four year old.  
“Sky flames are rare, they possess the characteristic of harmony. Each flame type has a specific characteristic, a power, associated with them. Sun flames have the characteristic of activation which can augment processes both biological and non biological. They can even heal. But sky flames with secondaries are almost unheard of. Both sky and secondary flames are rare. The odds of having both are extremely low. There are only 3 in recorded history, making you the fourth person to wield a dual sky flame type.”

Reborn grinned “I’m going to love teaching you”

"But if they are different why are they mixed together?"

"Didn't you hear me? Sky flames are harmony. They bring harmony wherever they go. Your flames harmonized with each other, becoming one. Another instance of this is with the flames of wrath, a fusion of sky and storm to become something new.”

“So what are they called if you fuse sky and sun flames” he said curiously. 

This time Reborn smiled, a genuine smile, as he said “They're called Flames of rebirth”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so the key deviation from Renew and Phoenix hero is that Izuku has sun AND sky flames. I thought since wrath flames are basically powered up storm flames thanks to sky flames, then sky flame users who have secondary flame types can boost the secondary flame’s effects. So suns are normally healers, boosting that ability will give the OP healing abilities seen in Renew and Phoenix Hero.  
> There is subtle foreshadowing as to what I have planned. I hope it isn't too obvious, just enough to realize what is responsible for what I'll be writing later on (ch 2 will basically reveal some of it right off the bat).  
> And holy shit, writing this was easier than I expected. Like the chapter is shorter than what I would have liked, 5k words, but still not bad. Plus writing this was equally stressful as it was fun. But I'm not happy, I wanted it to be more expressive and more engaging. Oh well, that's what experience is for.


	2. Calm after the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We do not choose our family, for we do not choose who we love. Family is who we love not those whom share blood. The pain of family is our pain. Wounds heal as we learn to love and be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to post this chapter asap as ch 1 felt a bit abrupt for me, but it was good segway for what I wanted to write in this chapter. Unfortunately it seems I rushed the chapter a bit cause I was stupidly excited seeing 200 hits for the first chapter. I have problems in trying to describe the setting just right. Enough details to fuel the imagination without becoming a text of repetitive crap (like a research paper. *shudders* those things are evil. Never look at their methodology, they repeat the same words thousands of times). Oh well, that's a problem I'll overcome with time and experience...hopefully
> 
> Also, uh, warnings, I guess? mentions of child abuse? Look at the tags and see how I don't know how to tag

Two years have passed under Reborn’s tutelage. A lot has happened during that time. Izuku may have access to his flames in the void, but not in the real world. Seeing how time passess endlessly in the void, Reborn offered the idea of a time dilation preventing him from manifesting his flames outside.

Reborn has been oddly affectionate with Izuku.

One of the earliest lessons when Reborn officially became his mentor was about flames. Izuku learned in depth about the different attributes and their applications. He also learned sky flames are quite versatile. They have the highest energy density of any flames and can be used for flight. What fascinated Izuku as well as embarrassed him was how sky flames are seen as royalty.

Sky flame users are exceedingly rare, much less one as powerful as Izuku. Active skies call flame users both active and inactive to them. Reborn likened skies to animals in heat! As crude as the description was, it was accurate. Like pheromones used in attracting mates, skies attract people with their harmony

When a compatible flame meets a sky, a bond will begin to form. This is a courtship, the period in which both flames impress one another. The duration and intensity depends on the compatibility between the two.

Turns out he and Reborn are highly compatible and have fully bonded within the year of their meeting.

But that doesn't stop Reborn from being a sadistic hellion of a tutor who thrives in his sky's pain.

Reborn started calling him his ‘little princess’ (ojuo sama) due to Izuku's cute lithe appearance and sky flames. He loves seeing his student blush in indignation over the nickname. He even has Leon transform into a frilly dress and forces Izuku to wear them. The humiliation won't be forgotten anytime soon. 

Reborn enjoys punishing Izuku by hitting him when he gets something wrong. It's never dangerous, but a very unpleasant experience, such as a rubber mallet or toy bullets

Izuku knows this will change as he grows older and more durable. Imagine the horrors Reborn will unleash when his student is strong enough to survive worse abuse. Izuku is so happy Reborn likes him, otherwise he would die from the tutoring methods.

Izuku thrived in all aspects of education. The only topic that Reborn cannot teach is history as he knows nothing of Izuku's world. But under Reborns… encouragement, Izuku diligently studied on his own. With the open mindset Reborn instilled into him Izuku learned to see from various perspectives, how agriculture suffers from state policies favoring industrial economies, how a high rate of poverty stricken individuals turn into villains.

He is appalled that so much human suffering occurs in the open but is never addressed.

All this only solidifies his resolve to become a hero to help those society has neglected.

* * *

One day Izuku was returning from the convenience store with some sorely needed eggs when he heard scuffling on the side of his building.

Being the curious child he is he went to check it out, only to find someone looting the dumpster.

“Hello? What are you doing with that trash”

The boy released a yelp at being addressed. He turned and with shaking hands he grabbed a jagged piece of glass.

“G-Go away you stupid fuck!”

Now that Izuku can see his face, he realizes the person was a boy around his age. He was skinny, dangerously so, with blood red eyes and grime covering his body. Izuku has never seen someone like him before. Then he noticed the boy was covered in cloth with dried blood.

Without fear Izuku rushed to the boy. The yelped and swung the glass in an arc. Izuku felt pain in his shoulder and backed off. He quickly checked his shoulder and saw only a shallow cut. He turned his attention back on the boy.

The boy had tears in his eyes and was shaking as he whimpered “G-Go away!”

Fear. That's what Izuku saw in the boy's eyes. He was scared of Izuku.

“I'm not going to hurt you” he said gently “it's just, you look hurt. Your hand has dried blood, so it's best to clean it before it gets infected.”

“I can take care of myself! I don't need some bastard's help!”

The boy was pale and unaware that he was staggering on his feet. He can't stay awake much longer. The adrenaline is taking a toll on his abused body.

“then would you like to follow me home? I live in this building, and you can wash yourself up.”

The boy thought about it for a minute. Seeing Izuku back away made him feel safer and allowed him to think clearly. The prospect of entering a home would give him access to food.

“Do anything funny and I'll stab you, you got it.” Izuku nodded and slowly began moving to his apartment with the boy following a few feet behind.

Izuku kept one eye on him at all times while he lead the stranger to his home.

Reborn would find a way to personally kill him if he knew Izuku was bringing an armed stranger home.

Izuku opened the door to his apartment and slowly walked backwards with his hands in front to show the boy he wasn’t going to do anything.

The boy slowly entered the apartment, trembling with excitement. He was going to have food! Proper food for the first time in months.

Izuku kept backing away, and when the other boy was satisfied with the space he has he rushed to the kitchen and threw the refrigerator door open. He grabbed a container with leftover rice and promptly scarfed it all down. Next he ate the tamagoyaki (rolled egg), pickled vegetables, and drunk the leftover miso soup and barley tea.

As he finished he looked at the mess he made, eating with bearhanded. More food seemed to fall on him than in his mouth in his mindless hunger. Shame clawed at him, and he started sobbing.

“W-why?” he whispered softly.

“Why what”

“Why did you let someone as disgusting as me into your home! Look at me! I’m filthy! I’m homeless! Nobody wants me! Every night I sleep in alleyways or in a park! Everyday I look for food in trash cans! Why would you help me knowing that I could kill you and steal everything here?! Tell me!”

Izuku felt tears in his eyes “Because you looked so scared and lonely. You looked like you needed help.”

Curling into a ball the boy openly sobbed “That’s a stupid reason to help someone”

Izuku slowly moved towards the boy and gently placed a hand on him. “Let’s get you cleaned up”

The boy was still sobbing as he let Izuku guide him to the bathroom.

Izuku removed the dirty cloth covering his wounds and grimaced at the sight. His body was littered in scars, most of which were still open. How he wished he could use his flames and help heal the boy. Gently he washed the boy’s body. He finally asked the question that has been on his mind.

“I’m Midoriya Izuku. What’s your name?”

“...shiro”

“Shiro? As in white? It suits you. You have really pretty white hair”

Indeed. Removed of the filth and grime Shiro’s hair was remarkably smooth and silky. It gave off a luxurious silver sheen so pale it was pure white under the correct light.

They continued like this, with Izuku gently scrubbing Shiro’s body and making small talk in which Shiro occasionally responds, until Shiro was clean and fully bandaged. Izuku grew rather adept in bandaging as he had to treat himself so that his mother doesn’t have extra worries. Two years have passed and while the family of two is financially stable thanks to the monthly alimony checks Hisashi is forced to pay and Inko’s job, Inko cannot help but be concerned for her son. Quirklessness alienated him from his classmates, and Inko cannot always be there for him thanks to her work.

Izuku took shiro to his room and let the boy sleep in his bed. Shiro passed out almost immediately.

Izuku silently closed the door and called his mom to see when she would be returning.

“Izuku. What’s wrong. Are you hurt? Did something happen?! Did so-”

“I’m fine mommy”

“Oh, okay. But did something happen? You usually call me when you come back from school.”

“I found a boy outside. He-He was hurt. Badly. He’s not bleeding or anything, but he has a lot of scars.”

“Right now where is this boy?”

“He’s in my room, sleeping.”

“Alright. I’ll be home soon. Izuku, I know you want to help people, but please promise me you won’t but yourself in danger.”

“I won’t. I love you”

“I love you too. Stay safe. And lock the doors.”

_click_

With nothing else to do, Izuku went to the sofa in the living room to study, always keeping an ear out in case Shiro wakes up or something.

Slowly and without realizing Izuku went to sleep.

* * *

 

When Izuku opened his eyes, Reborn was staring at him, black eyes lit with rage.

“Ojou-sama” he purred. Never had he sound so menacing. “What happened to your arm"

“Huh?”

It was then that Izuku saw the cut shiro gave him. It wasn’t a deep cut, but it did bleed somewhat and needed bandaging.

Reborn was upon him and gently removed the bandaging. He released a sigh of relief to see the damage was shallow and won’t scar. He knows his flames won’t heal the body, but at least here he can starve off any discomfort such as the unbearable itch that comes from welts and healing cuts.

“Did those stupid bullies do this to you? Honestly you should just cripple them by ambushing them when they’re alone.”

“Reborn! I’m not going to destroy someone’s future for that!”

“Why not? They are actively attacking your future. Every decision has a consequence. It won’t be your fault, their actions resulted in their destruction and as such they are to be held responsible.”

“But a hero helps!”

“Then help society by purging bad seeds before they sprout.”

“Why do you always encourage violence?” Izuku laments.

“It’s not violence, it’s stress relief. Everyone needs to relieve their stress. Who can blame me?”

“I do”

“Humph. Anyways, are you ready for today’s lesson?”

“About that… today can we talk about psychology. I-I met a boy who was really scared and lashed out at people when they got to close. I want to know how to help him”

Reborn narrowed his eyes “Oh, so this is why you got that nasty cut. What did I tell you about reading the situation, hmm? Looks like I need to beat some common sense into you.”

"Hieee!" Crap! He hadn’t meant to let that slip! Reborn is going to be extra harsh in his lessons today.

* * *

 “Izuku, Izuku, wake up. You’ll get a stiff neck sleeping like that”

Inko apologized to her boss for leaving early, but she couldn’t leave Izuku alone with a stranger. When she returned home Izuku was thankfully asleep in the living room.

“Mom” Izuku said groggily.

“Yes, now stay with me and tell me where the boy is”

Inko does not trust this stranger. Even if it is a boy like Izuku, he could be dangerous or knows dangerous people. Izuku’s mentions of scars means this boy must get hurt a lot. How she does not know, but she squashes any pity she has for this boy. Her son comes first no matter what.

Izuku lead Inko to his room, and when they open the door they see the boy sleeping in a pool of his own puke stained red with blood.

“Shiro!”

“Izuku! Stand back! I’m calling an ambulance, but you don’t know what happened to him. It could be a contagious sickness, and I’m not risking your health”

“But shiro…”

“Will be fine. As soon as the paramedics get here.”

The ambulance arrived and took shiro to the hospital. He was diagnosed as malnourished, so stuffing himself with food ruptured some blood vessels in his stomach as he could not digest the food. But that was not the worst of it.

“M’am, what is your relationship to this boy” The pale faced doctor asked. A grim looking police officer was with him.

“My son found him wondering threw some garbage in the streets and took him home. When I got there I found the boy unconscious”

“I’m afraid I have some terrible news. We found evidence of anal fissures consistent with that of... a foreign object being forcibly inserted into the rectum.”

Inko looked sick “You-You mean he was raped” she whispered with horror. How can people do such a thing to a child.

At the mention of the alleged crime the officer responded. “Yes. Seeing how the boy is homeless it is possible he either sold his body to survive in the streets, or he was kidnapped as part of a prostitution ring. We tried identifying the boy, but could not find him in the missing persons registry. Dental records, fingerprints, even his name produced no results. We checked him for a quirk and found the boy is quirkless, most likely his parents abandoned him or sold him away once this was discovered.”

Inko saw red. Quirkless. Just like her son. How can there be parents out there who don’t love their children? Hisashi was angry and abandoned them, but he didn’t go out of his way to abuse Izuku. Seeing how the child is quirkless, there is no hope for adoption, no hope for any form of well treatment.

“Thankfully the boy will have no permanent damage to his body. After a few weeks we can get rid of his malnourishment so he may eat food once more. The anal fissures will heal over time, and thank god he didn’t contract some sort of venereal disease.”

“Unfortunately the same cannot be said for his state of mind. The boy woke up some time ago and reacted violently to everyone. He even tried bite the officer who was questioning the boy. He kept repeating ‘Izuku, I want Izuku’”.

“Izuku’s my son, the one who found him”

The officer who was stood motionless as the doctor described the boy’s condition said “That is what we wish to consult you with. The boy is too violent to be placed in an orphanage or to be fostered out. He is a danger to others and himself, not to mention few would want to foster a quirkless boy.”

“Procedure has us do a background check of everyone involved in an investigation, and your son showed up as quirkless as well. You are a loving and caring mother, and we know caring for another child will be hard, but we ask if you are willing to foster this boy who no one else will welcome. You will be financially reimbursed for fostering the boy, if that makes you feel more capable of providing for him.”

Inko felt conflicted. Her heart sung for this boy who suffered despite being so young, but who’s to say the boy won’t lash out against her or Izuku? She agonizes for what seemed like eternity.

As she remained indecisive Izuku was fed up waiting and being treated as a child. He rushed passed the doctors and nurses into Shiro’s room. “Shiro!”

“Zu-kun” shiro responded softly as he turned to look at the boy who showed a street beggar like him kindness.

Izuku jumped into the bed and snuggled with Shiro. The boy was hesitant with the act of affection, but soon welcomed the loving embrace. Inko and company went in to prevent Shiro’s violent outburst, but were left stupefied by the gentleness he displayed to the greenette.

It was unbelievable that the boy who had lived through a traumatizing life in the street, who viciously attacked both doctors and officers seeking to help him, revel in another child’s embrace. This cemented their decision to get Inko to become his guardian.

Meanwhile Inko’s eyes were tearing at the scene. Her boy, who has been so alone for the past two years, is smiling and talking animatedly to the white haired boy.

This is the first time since he was declared quirkless Inko has seen him smile so openly. Even with her, Izuku remained closed to an extent. This boy got Izuku to respond in ways he hasn’t in years. Maybe only another quirkless child can understand what Izuku will be going through.

 

The boy held a tight grip on Izuku, as if in fear that he will leave. The officer decided it be best to not question Shiro regarding his past. Sexual assault is a difficult topic, and to introduce it to the boy who reacted so poorly to basic questions such as his name does not bode well for his reaction.

The two quickly fell asleep, no one dared to remove Izuku in fear of the silver-haired boy’s explosive temper. Inko quietly left with the officer to discuss the logistics of her guardianship of the boy, having confirmed that she will foster Shiro.

When the two woke up, Shiro cried into Inko and Izuku’s hug as the two gently held him. He was so scared his new friend would reject him because of his quirklessness. Imagine how elated he was to learn Izuku too was quirkless, and Inko doesn’t care about a having a quirk or not. She is loving and caring to all.

Within the month Shiro left the hospital and returned to good health.Everyday without fail Izuku visited and got the boy to open up more. He was still rude with strangers, but no longer actively trying to harm them. He moved in with the Midoriya's, specifically Izuku’s room. The room needed more space to hold the extra space, so Izuku had to remove a ;ot of his All Might merchandise, which hurts more than he cares to admit, but if Shiro is more comfortable sleeping with him than in his own room then so be it.

 

Shiro went to sleep, for the first time in a long time, warm, happy and safe with a loving family within arms reach. When he opened his eyes he was in a white void with Izuku and a baby.

Izuku looked at him in shock, then addressed the baby, “Reborn, why is Shiro here? I thought I was the only one to enter the void.”

“As if you know why you enter the void to begin with. And it’s simple, you bonded with him and as he is connected to you he can come here with you. From what you’ve told me you both have an instinctive protectiveness of each other. Congrats princess, you found a guardian” 

“Izuku? What’s happening? Where are we?”

Reborn cut Izuku off as he was about to respond. “Ciaossu. I’m Reborn, your new tutor, and I’ll be sure to work your ass off till your as good as Izuku” 

Reborn touched his forehead and he was blinded by red and pink.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I was able to convey how sad Shiro's life was. I wanted to go into a bit more detail, but again I kinda rushed this chapter, plus I don't want to talk about his past, but its effects on him.  
>  
> 
> Next! We get a surprise trip where Izuku meets an aspiring scientist and future friend.


End file.
